I thought you'd never ask
by PandaPotato-CTE
Summary: Who knew that paying for Clary's coffee would get Clary as his girlfriend? Kisses will be shared, fluffiness will be every where, and Clace will prevail :3 rated T for descriptive kissing


**Hey guys! So I'm back with a one shot! And I honestly do not think I will continue, but if I ever do it will be a stupid story.**

**I don't even know where this idea came from; I was sitting in math class and then boom this popped up! **

**Rated T+ for descriptive kissing scenes (or at least I tried…) stuff but no lemon or lime :3 **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES * I know it's sad…***

_**~o0o~**_

"Welcome to Starbucks what would you like today?" asked the young girl at the counter, patiently waiting for Clary's answer.

"Hey Kaelie umm I would like the usual. Black coffee, like my soul." Clary put her hand dramatically up to her chest as she said it, a fake far away look on her face.

Kaelie just laughed, "Okay so that would be $4.50 please."

Clary put her hand into her left jean pocket, reaching for money. "Uh hold on a second let me find some money…"

Suddenly Clary felt a familiar sent around her as arms went around her to the counter, "I'll be paying for her coffee today. "

Clary froze as did Kaelie, "Jace."

"Yes Clare bear?" the blonde was smirking behind the angry blushing red head. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you mean here on this earth or here at this fine Starbucks in New York? Because if it's here on earth I'm afraid I can't anse-"

Clary rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant Blondie."

"Well I just saw you, a beautiful little flame head, struggling with your payment for coffee and I thought I would pay for you." Jace finished with a triumphant smirk, even though Clary couldn't see him, she knew.

"Uh um t-thank y-you for paying for this nice lady's coffee. Speaking of coffee, would like to grab some sometime?" Kaelie winked seductively, her stutter gone immediately, at Jace.

Jace just laughed at the Blonde girl, "I'm sorry but I'm uh, I'm taken." He gave her the money as the coffee arrived, "Black coffee for Ms. Clary!"

"Thanks Paul!" Clary waved to him as she bent under Jace's arms to go get her coffee. She grabbed her piping hot coffee and yelled out, "Thanks Blondie!" and then she headed to the door.

Jace hung his head down, he laughed a bit, _and of course she always runs_. He lifted his head and said a quick goodbye to Kaelie and headed for Clary.

_It's enough that I have to see him around Campus but seriously? This early in the morning and I already meet up with the adorable asshole,_ Clary thought frantically as she scurried around the corner taking a short cut through an ally to get to her first class.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the footsteps behind her. She was fumbling with her phone as she tried to turn her music on, then she dropped it, "Shit…" she mumbled quietly.

She bent to pick up her phone, quietly and gracefully Jace snuck up behind her, only 8 inches away from her.

She sighed as she got up and checked her phone. Suddenly strong, lean arms went around her turning her around and pinning her to the wall, she gasped in fright, dropping her coffee. Her vision went hazy.

Once they focused her big luminous green eyes met butterscotch eyes. She scowled, "Jace you scared the living hell out of me. What do you want?"

Jace couldn't lie he was a bit hurt but he was smart enough not to show it, he just smirked, "I wanted to scare you enough to pin you to a wall… is it not obvious enough?"

"What would possess you to want to make me shit my pants while you want to rape me against a wall? Honestly Jace if you wanted me you could've just asked." Clary smirked as she saw Jace's eyes darken with lust.

"Oh Clary you should choose your words wisely next time. It's like you want me to seduce you. Admit it Clary, you want me. You can't resist me." Jace ducked his head down to Clary's ear lobe slightly blowing on it. Clary shuddered.

Jace smirked, "I was right wasn't I? You want me." He ducked his head down to her jaw and pressed a light kiss. Clary moaned almost inaudibly. Jace slowly moved his hands down to the girl's waist ever so slightly moving his fingers on the hem of her shirt.

She sucked in a breath as her heart started beating faster. Jace smirked, "You're heart is beating faster isn't it? I can practically hear it… just admit it, you want me…"

Suddenly they were flipped with Clary on top of Jace as she leaned up for her head to be on his neck. Jace's eyes were filled with shock.

Clary smirked, "Jace Wayland I'm not an idiot. I know this is a joke. But if you wanna play, I can play…"

Clary slightly scraped her teeth on his pulse as her eyes fluttered at the sound of his groan. She suddenly kissed his pulse, moving her kisses up from there to below his ear. She looked up beneath her eyelashes to see a closed eyed Jace with a look of pure bliss she smiled.

_This is a game don't be fooled_. Clary then said, "Your heart would be beating too if someone did this to you…"

She wrapped her small arms around Jace's waist, but did not play with the hem of his shirt like Jace did to hers, no. She lifted the shirt a little and slightly scraped his toned skin with her nails. He growled. She smirked.

Suddenly she mustered up the courage, after hearing the reaction she had on Jace, she moved her hands to his front and slightly scraped his V lines, he growl became louder.

Jace grabbed her wrists and switched them to their original, except this time Jace was panting while Clary was embarrassed, her face red.

"Clary you really …don't know what affect you have on me do you…?" Jace breathed out.

Clary ducked her head down to avoid Jace's smoldering gold eyes.

The effect she had on him was like fire on ice. Burning but with a sensation of coldness. Jace looked at the girl, his pants dying down, "Clary… Clary look at me…" his golden eyes begging her, though she couldn't see them.

Clary obeyed the blonde as she slowly lifted her head to meet honey eyes. Jace smiled slightly, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this."

Clary was about to ask what he was talking about but then his head swooped down to kiss clary.

When their lips connected Clary was beyond shocked. Only two things were going on in her head at the moment, _oh my God, Jace Wayland is kissing me,_ and _since when has Jace Wayland liked me?_

Slowly she started to kiss back careful not to ruin the moment. She slowly lifted her hands to his hair, intertwining her fingers with his rich golden locks, Jace groaned as he pulled away quickly, "Clary… loosen up…" then his lips returned to her lips, slightly with more urgency.

That was all that Clary needed. She started to kiss Jace back with more and more want- no, need. Jace's hand went to the back of her thighs and lifted her up more on the brick wall they were on.

Clary was well aware about her jacket being taken off, only leaving her in a tank top, and her purse falling off of her shoulder as she lifted her self up onto Jace's hips, her hands moved to his shoulders.

Jace groaned as she tightened her legs around him, his nails dug into her black tights, almost ripping them off. She felt his smooth tongue on her lower lip asking for entrance, Clary almost immediately granted his wish.

As their tongues met they fought a battle that was soon won by Jace, he grinned into the kiss, happily taking pride when Clary had moaned when he dragged his teeth on her lower lip taking it into his mouth.

Jace's lips moved downward towards her jawline nipping at her skin, Clary threw her head back into the brick wall, she knew that the impact was suppose to hurt but at the moment she was so lost in Jace she didn't notice the pain in her head.

Clary's hand moved to Jace's strong arms, tracing the tattoo, with her nails, of a dragon with angel wings.

Jace growled as her nails scraped his skin, the growl brought Clary back to reality. Her eyes opened and widened as she pushed Jace away from her, ripping his lips off in the process.

She slumped panting heavily on the wall, _what in the living hell just happened?_

"Clary, I'm so sorry did I hurt you-?" Jace was cut off.

"How long are you willing to keep this act up?" Clary asked the golden boy with hurt eyes.

Jace was taken a back, "Clary what are you talking about?"

The red head laughed a humorless laugh, "I know this is some sort of joke, buy me coffee, make out with me in an alley, then break me and throw me out like you did with all the other girls that had genuine feelings for you. Just drop the ac-"

Suddenly Jace was pushed up against Clary again, only this time no one was kissing any one. Jace looked dead straight into Clary's eyes, his eyes showing that everything he was about to say was utterly true.

"Clary I've loved you since we were 16. _16_. That's 3 years that I've loved you. The reason I never even attempted to make you mine was because of your over protective jackass of a brother. I have you all to my self now. You realize if I ever tried anything with you in high school Jonathon would've murdered me. No I don't want to have sex with you like all the other girls, I want to make love with you. There's a strong difference. I would never take you if you didn't have genuine feelings for me and if I didn't have genuine feelings for you. Well guess what Clary; I actually love you enough to wait for you. If you don't want me now that's fine I'll just g-"

Clary stood on her toes to break off Jace's very emotional declaration of love, and kissed him lightly on his lips. His eyes widened as emotions flickered, shock, love, lust, happiness.

Clary pulled away, "Jace I don't understand why you waited one year without my brother to tell me this, and you never asked for my number. How do you expect me to make love with you if we haven't even had our first date?" Clary ended with a small teasing grin.

Jace scratched the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly, "Right, so umm can I have your number?"

Clary's grin went wider, _Jace nervous is so cute_, and she pulled out a sheet of paper with her number already written and gave it to the boy. Jace read the paper and looked at her with amusement, "You already have papers with your number on it? Don't get so full of yourself Fray." He grinned at the end.

"I only have that one, reserved for the one and only Jace Wayland." Clary's grin turned to a smile. Jace's grin widened, "Clary Fray will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
